Rompiendo El Orgullo
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Una versión más de como comenzó la relación de esta particular pareja, y de cómo Bulma tiene que luchar contra un orgullo que al final no es tan  inquebrantable como él lo hace parecer  Historia subida Completa
1. Capitulo 1

_**Summary: **__Una versión más de como comenzó la relación de esta particular pareja, y de cómo Bulma tiene que luchar contra un orgullo que al final no es tan inquebrantable como él lo hace parecer [Historia subida Completa] _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama _

_**Nota: **__Hola a todas las amantes de esta estupenda pareja, esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia de Dragon Ball Z y espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia si hay muchos errores con la historia y también con las faltas ortográficas. La historia completa esta contada desde la perspectiva de Bulma. _

_Tengo que aclarar que intente mantener el personaje de Vegeta lo mas cercano a la realidad del anime, teniendo en cuente el tiempo en el que se desarrolla el inicio de la relación, pero algunas cosas tienen que cambiarse un poco pues según mi opinión, algo tuvo que mostrar Vegeta para que Bulma tuviera una relación con él, pero aun así, pienso que al comienzo, fue mas intuición de Bulma que demostraciones de Vegeta. En fin, no las molesto mas, espero que lean la historia hasta el final, esta subida completa, ojala les guste… ¡Que disfruten!_

**ROMPIENDO EL ORGULLO**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Uno**

Estaba sentada en el suelo del laboratorio hacia más de tres horas, y no había avanzado absolutamente nada desde el día de ayer con el nuevo proyecto de la Corporación Capsula, mi trasero empezaba a doler y no dudaría que al levantarme estuviera con forma totalmente plana y completamente entumecido; internamente me regañe por perder el tiempo. Porque la realidad era esa, que no estaba en absoluto concentrada en el proyecto, mi cabeza estaba vagando libremente en asuntos totalmente ajenos al trabajo y totalmente estresante y tortuoso para mí, y me llenaba de frustración reconocer que no podía sacarlos de mi cabeza aunque intentara hacerlo por todos los medios posibles.

Esta situación estaba hiriéndome el _orgullo_.

Y lo hacía, porque una mujer como yo, a estas alturas de mi vida, no podía estar en esta situación, una mujer de mi edad estaría llevando a cabo cada una de las ideas y tácticas que cruzaron por mi mente toda la mañana, y no escondiéndose cobarde y vanamente en el trabajo para no hacerlas.

Y es que mi maldito problema era causado por culpa del maldito arrogante, grosero y presumido "Príncipe" Saiyajin que en este justo momento estaría entrenando hasta casi el suicidio en su maldita nueva cámara de gravedad, aun después del accidente que había hecho explotar su amado aparato llevándolo casi a la muerte. Cuando lo invite a quedarse en mi casa un par de meses atrás, nunca me imagine como repercutiría eso en mi vida y como me llegaría a afectar tanto la presencia de Vegeta.

Durante este corto tiempo he pasado por muchos cambios y el mas importante fue la decisión de terminar le relación entre Yamcha y yo definitivamente, y aunque fue muy difícil de tomar, al final fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho. Al comienzo había empezado a sentir remordimiento por que no me había afectado tanto como pensé que pasaría, por el contrario me había sentido tan libre, tan feliz, tan _completa_ como mujer, porque la realidad era que estando junto a Yamcha había dejado de ser feliz, me había dejado de valorar, al permitir que el me engañara en la forma en que lo hizo, y la culpa fue totalmente mía, solo mía al haberlo perdonado la primera vez y al haberlo seguido haciendo cada vez que se repitió.

Pero había llegado al extremo de mi tolerancia y por fin había abierto los ojos. La realidad me había golpeado al darme cuenta que si de algún modo yo había perdonado cada engaño era porque hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de amar a Yamcha como hombre, mi amor por él, era el amor de un compañero, de un amigo, de alguien que había estado conmigo por muchos años, apoyándonos mutuamente en los momentos mas difíciles y compartiendo los felices por igual, y eso era lo que me tenia atada a él, _la costumbre_, el hecho de saber que tenia a alguien siempre al que acudir, alguien con quien estar y evitar la soledad, pero nuestra relación no tenia mas futuro que ese, y no podía estar mas claro al ver que en mas de diez años de estar juntos, nunca planeamos un futuro que nos incluyera a los dos, nunca pensamos en una familia. Siempre estaban nuestros sueños por separado, él y su sueño por ser famoso en el Béisbol, sus entrenamientos de artes marciales, y yo mi ocupada agenda con la Corporación.

Y aunque Yamcha no lo entendió, aunque se lo explique un millón de veces, él insiste en que necesitamos solo algo de tiempo, ¿Pero acaso no se da cuenta de que si él me engaño tantas veces, es porque tampoco me ama? Es porque no encontró en mi algo que lo llenara por completo, por que no me ama como mujer.

Y justo por culpa de ese maldito Saiyajin es que yo empecé a dudar de todo, y nada tienen que ver sus comentarios ácidos y despreciativos hacia Yamcha y mi ex relación con él, el punto del asunto es que después de un tiempo del que Vegeta se quedo en casa empecé a verlo de otra forma, había dejado de pensar lo poco que lo hacia en Yamcha y le había prestado toda mi atención a él. Al comienzo cuando lo conocí personalmente en Namekusei sentí terror, solo pensar en él me causaba miedo y desprecio por lo que había hecho en la tierra. Pero después cuando habíamos vuelto aquí, escapando del planeta apunto de explotar, cuando lo vi tan solitario, sentí algo de lastima, algo dentro de mi me dijo que no era tan malo como aparentaba, y la verdad es que sigo pensando en ello, Vegeta es solamente un alma atormentada y resentida, una persona que ha tenido que pasar por muchos momentos difíciles y que lo único que le quedaba y de lo que se podía agarrar, era de su orgullo, _un orgullo herido_, un Príncipe de una raza extinta, obligado a servir al causante de la muerte de su raza, de la inexistencia de su planeta, de su _hogar_, si es que así se le puede llamar a un lugar donde solo te enseñan a matar y a odiar, donde solo te enseñan maldad.

Él no conocía nada más que no fuera eso, ¿Cómo se le podía culpar? Si nadie le había enseñado algo diferente, nadie le había enseñado a respetar la vida, nadie le había _dado_ amor, solo se habían dedicado a alimentar su odio, su rencor, nunca alguien debió de haberse preocupado verdaderamente por él. Goku era la muestra viviente de que se podía cambiar. Habiendo crecido en un ambiente totalmente diferente, Goku era todo lo opuesto a los verdaderos Saiyajin. Y aunque tal vez me equivoque, aunque prácticamente todos a excepción de Goku desconfían totalmente de él, yo estoy absolutamente dispuesta a darle a Vegeta lo que nadie le ha querido dar.

_Si_, yo le quiero enseñar todas las cosas que el desconoce y que ha dicho despreciar, yo le quiero enseñar el amor y la compasión. Yo quiero ser quien le de una oportunidad. Pero el maldito problema, es que _él_ me lo permita, y en eso he "desperdiciado" toda mi mañana, en eso llevo pensando días, en como demonios voy a lograr hacerlo si él no me deja acercar lo suficiente. Aunque tenemos _conversaciones_ a diario, los gritos y las provocaciones no se pueden contar como un muy buen avance, tal vez es un punto a mi favor el hecho de que por lo menos conmigo conversa y al parecer se divierte haciéndome enojar, pero a fin de cuentas, con eso no consigo avanzar en lo que quiero. Y por eso tengo mi ego dolido, porque se que si fuera con otra persona, con mis tácticas ya habría logrado mi objetivo, pero con Vegeta no había logrado absolutamente nada.

Ya suficiente maltrecho estaba mi ego cuando reconocí sentir algo por Vegeta, porque una cosa totalmente diferente, es reconocer que él era guapo, que tenía un cuerpo de infarto y que se veía condenadamente sexy entrenando, envuelto en una capa de sudor y con esa cara siempre seria y su seño fruncido. Pero otra muy diferente era aceptarme a mi misma que mis sentimientos iban más allá de lo físico y que en verdad me gustaba Vegeta, que en verdad me gustaba esa persona a la que todos consideraban cruel y sin corazón, alguien que no me podría dar lo que le había recalcado a Yamcha un par de semanas atrás, Él no iba a tener una relación conmigo y mucho menos planear un futuro junto a mi, por el contrario, todos los días me recordaba que si no acababa con la tierra, era porque estaba esperando a los androides, porque quería demostrarle a Goku que el también podía ser un súper Saiyajin.

Pero es inevitable, y no puedo evitar lo que siento, así que lo único que me queda, es _intentar._

Mirando mi reloj de pulsera, me di cuenta que era medio día, así que dejando mi trabajo de lado y viendo que era un caso perdido seguir intentando concentrarme en algo que me seria imposible, me dirigí a la cocina con la intención de comer algo y con la esperanza de encontrarme con el culpable de mi cero avance en el trabajo.

Como imagine, estaba sentado devorando un pedazo de pollo, a su lado había una pila interminable de platos sucios y restos de comida en la mesa, suspire para tratar de calmarme, esta era una de las cosas por las cuales se me era tan difícil acercarme a Vegeta, porque cuando llegaba y veía la cocina en este estado, controlarme era imposible y empezaba a gritar insultos hacia su persona sin parar, la verdad es que Milk debe tener una paciencia infinita, pues ella tiene a dos Saiyajin en su casa.

— ¡Vaya, decidiste salir de tu amada cámara! Aunque no me extraña tanto, si solo sales prácticamente para comer— dije sarcástica como siempre, pero tratando de controlarme un poco, si quería acercarme a él, tendría que empezar por una tregua de paz. Pase de largo por su lado y abrí el refrigerador tomando un poco de las pocas cosas que se habían salvado del asalto de Vegeta

— ¡Cállate mujer! Es muy temprano para qué empieces a parlotear— soltó luego de tragar lo que estaba masticando— Necesito que arregles las chatarras que construiste para seguir mi entrenamiento, estoy perfeccionando una técnica y necesito mas—

— ¡¿Ya los rompiste todos? ¡Eran los mejores modelos que había construido!— dije empezando a perder el poco control que había ganado minutos antes y todo por esa noticia, yo le había construido una docena de robots de entrenamiento y me habían costado muchísimo pues había hecho ejemplares mejoras ¿Y él me decía que los había destruido todos?

— ¡Eran basura!— dijo con desprecio— No resistieron ni tres ataques, los próximos los quiero mas resistentes ¿Me oíste?— ¿Tres ataques? Pero si antes resistían considerablemente la energía del Saiyajin, lo mas seguro es que el maldito en serio había avanzado y se estaba haciendo mas fuerte

— ¡Maldito mono desagradecido!— empecé a gritar— ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para darme ordenes? ¡Te dije bien claro que tenias que cuidar los robots que te construí porque estoy en algo muy importante ahora y no voy a tener tiempo para hacerte mas, vas a tener que seguir entrenando sin ellos, porque no pienso hacerte ni un solo robot mas!—

— ¡La culpa es tuya mujer! Si estoy usando esas malditas chatarras para mi entrenamiento, ¿Cómo se supone que tenga yo que "cuidarlos"? si la maldita idea es que resistan mis ataques, ¡pero eres una inútil! Y más te vale que empieces ahora mismo a hacerme más o vas a saber quien es Vegeta, nada debe ser mas importante que el que yo entrene como es debido, o de lo contrario cuando vengan las chatarras en el futuro nadie va a salvar a esta mierda de planeta, ¡así que deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías o en el imbécil de tu amante porque te voy a eliminar!— para este momento Vegeta estaba completamente cerca mío, con una actitud tan amenazante que en el pasado me habría hecho orinarme en los pantalones y chillar como una niña, pero a estas alturas, solo me hacia enfurecer mas

— ¡Primero que nada! Llevo diciéndote desde hace rato que Yamcha y yo terminamos para siempre, ¡Segundo! Tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer para la Corporación, y es gracias a esta empresa y al dinero que obtenemos con _nuestro_ trabajo que _tú_ maldito egoísta, puede tener una maldita cámara de gravedad, robots para entrenar y comida para alimentarte, ¡así que lo primordial no es tu entrenamiento, si no _mi_ trabajo! Y por ultimo y lo mas importante ¡No te tengo miedo!— le grite en la cara cada vez mas exasperada, Vegeta me miraba con las cejas levantadas y una visible expresión de satisfacción, de nuevo había caído en sus malditos juegos. Cuando terminé, su cara se lleno de malicia

— ¿Así que no me tienes miedo?— dijo con una sonrisa ladina

— No— respondí secamente mientras ponía mis brazos en jarras

— Pues deberías— dijo esta vez completamente serio y frío mientras se acercaba más a mí, pero aun así no me asustaba— el que no te haya hecho nada y aguante tus malditos berrinches no significa que no haya pensado en hacerlo, por ahora me eres de utilidad, así que no pienso hacerlo, pero yo soy una persona malvada y con muy poca paciencia y no me importa si eres mujer, llegara el momento en que me canse de ti y te elimine como a un insecto—

— No lo harás, no solo no te conviene, si no que sabes de sobra que si algo me sucede, Goku vendrá por ti y acabara contigo— Vegeta me miraba con creciente enojo— además no necesito de Goku para ponerte en tu lugar Vegeta, ya suficiente tuve que aguantar a Yamcha durante todos estos años, como para que aparezca un arrogante y presumido como tu y me diga lo que tengo que hacer, yo puedo encargarme sola de cualquier hombre—

— ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas de nuevo a compararme con esa sabandija!— me grito— Ese insecto es un debilucho y un cobarde, así que _nunca_ podríamos estar al mismo nivel, empezando porque yo nunca estaría con una mujer tan escandalosa y vulgar como tu— yo levante ambas cejas

— Ah, ¿Si?— hable completamente tranquila— imagino entonces que las mujeres de tu planeta, eran todas un encanto de pureza y sumisión, no puedo ni imaginar lo tranquilas y obedientes que eran— solté con sarcasmo

— ¡Ja! ¿Pureza y encanto? Por supuesto que no, pero obviamente sabían que éramos los hombres los dominantes y éramos nosotros quienes decíamos que hacer—

— Que machismo y que vergüenza para el genero femenino que se dejaran gobernar tan fácilmente por hombres con tan poco cerebro como ustedes—

— No creas que era tan sencillo— dijo sorprendentemente tranquilo y con una mirada de evocación al pasado— Como todo en mi planeta se juzgaba por la fuerza, las mujeres que se consideraban lo suficientemente fuertes como para pelear junto con los hombres, podía elegir formar parte de la elite del Rey o hacer lo mismo que las de bajo nivel, servir en el palacio o en la casa de algún Saiyajin de renombre, a la espera de que alguien las escogiera para continuar con la siguiente generación de guerreros, aunque ellas tenían la opción de aceptar o no a quien no consideraran lo suficientemente fuerte para unirse a ellas— yo no podía creer que al parecer estaba hablando conmigo con esa simplicidad sobre su planeta y su raza, cuando era tan difícil sacarle tema

— Vaya, por lo menos algunas tenían derecho a escoger— logre articular

— En el único caso en el que no tenían derecho a rechazar, era si hubieran sido escogidas por su nivel de fuerza, para ser la esposa del Rey y por ende tener la responsabilidad de engendrar al siguiente gobernador del planeta—

— ¿Por qué todo en tu planeta se tenia que regir por la fuerza? ¿Nunca se les ocurrió valorar otro tipo de cosas?— Vegeta me dio una mirada de _¿Estas loca?_

— Porque eso es lo único que importa, las personas débiles siempre van a estar a la sombra de las fuertes, siempre van a morir primero, van a ser los sometidos por quienes los superan y eso es algo que los simples humanos como ustedes nunca van a poder entender—

— Mas bien, ustedes hombres mono, nunca van a entender que hay cosas mucho mas importantes que eso, pero no importa, algún día te vas a dar cuenta solo, nada mas mira a Goku, aun con su fuerza él valora mas la amistad de una persona que su poder—

— ¡Kakaroto es una vergüenza para mi raza!— dijo exasperado, yo solo negué con la cabeza, siempre era así, él siempre iba a creer que tenia la razón y me iba a ser muy difícil si quiera cambiarlo un poco

— En fin, pero imagino entonces que tu madre era una mujer sumamente poderosa— dije cambiando el tema y no estoy segura, pero Vegeta hizo una leve mueca de disgusto, pero tan rápido como vino se fue, dio media vuelta y me dio la espalda

— Suficiente charla por el día, quiero que empieces a hacer mas chatarras para mi ¡ahora!—

— ¡Ya te dije que no puedo! Estoy muy ocupada en el laboratorio y no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías—

— Entonces que lo haga tu padre—

— No esta, se fue de viaje con mi madre, por eso tengo tanto trabajo— Vegeta apretó los puños

— Bien, no me será difícil encontrarlos, cuando encuentre su Ki, iré por él y lo obligare a venir aquí—

— ¡¿Qué?— Grite cuando lo vi concentrándose en buscar a mi padre— ¡Espera!— Vegeta me miro levantando una ceja— Esta bien, haré tus malditos robots, pero no los molestes, están de luna de miel, no ser por cuanta vez, y no es necesario que vayas a interrumpir su paz— dije resignada y estresada

— Bien, pero yo iré contigo y supervisare que trabajes en ello, no confío en ti— una vena salto en mi frente por la rabia, pero me controle todo lo que pude

— ¿Estas seguro? Va a ser muy aburrido— dije tratando de espantarlo, si lo tenia cerca dudo que pudiera avanzar en nada

— No lo dudo, pero haré el sacrificio—

— Maldito engreído— susurre y estoy segura que me escucho, pero no dijo nada— Vamos entonces— tome lo que minutos antes me había dispuesto a almorzar y lo lleve conmigo al laboratorio


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Summary: **__Una versión más de como comenzó la relación de esta particular pareja, y de cómo Bulma tiene que luchar contra un orgullo que al final no es tan inquebrantable como él lo hace parecer [Historia subida Completa] _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**ROMPIENDO EL ORGULLO**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Dos**

Llevaba una hora trabajando en los malditos robots y no había avanzada mucho, Vegeta estaba a mi lado y me ponía nerviosa tenerlo ahí parado de brazos cruzados mirando a cualquier lugar, su presencia era muy inquietante, pero si yo en verdad quería tener "algo" con él, necesitaba calmarme un poco y aprovechar que lo tenia a mi lado, y empezar a intentar algún movimiento.

— ¿Puedes pasarme ese destornillador de allá?—

— ¿Uhm?— respondió simplemente, al parecer lo saque de algún pensamiento

— ¿Qué si puedes pasarme el destornillador que esta en la mesa de tu lado?— dije señalando dicho objeto, él seguía sin moverse— Si quieres que termine mas pronto, deberías por lo menos ayudarme un poco en vez de estar ahí parado sin hacer nada— Vegeta soltó un gruñido, pero asombrosamente me alcanzo el destornillador, cuando me lo entrego toque su mano suavemente mientras lo tomaba, pero me frustro ver que no hubo ninguna reacción

Continuamos en el mismo silencio unos quince minutos más, cuando el sonido de mi celular irrumpió en el lugar, metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y vi titilar en la pantalla el nombre de _Yamcha_, soltando un suspiro de molestia lo lance atrás de mi espalda y escuche el sonido que hizo al chocar contra el suelo, pero aun así siguió sonando, maldije que mi celular fuera tan bueno y no se hubiera roto. Yamcha en verdad es muy insistente y empezaba a cansarme.

— ¡Mujer, atiende ese maldito aparato de una condenada vez! ¡Me va a volver loco el estúpido sonido! ¡Si no lo atiendes lo voy a hacer añicos!— gruño Vegeta

— No me importa, adelante, seria la mejor escusa para conseguir otro— le respondí mientras me giraba a mirarlo, Vegeta camino hacia el aparto y parecía muy dispuesto a romperlo hasta que aparentemente leyó el nombre de quien llamaba

— ¿No piensas atender al insecto?— pregunto con voz divertida

— No, y no se como demonios hacer para que no me llame mas— él me miro con una sonrisa ladina y con sorpresa vi que atendía el teléfono, pude haberle dicho que no, pero la verdad me moría por saber que pensaba hacer ese condenado Saiyajin

— Por lo visto eres mas imbécil de lo que pensé— empezó a decir calmado— ¿No entiendes sabandija que no te quieren atender? ¡Eres una molestia!— dijo con desprecio

— ¡¿Vegeta?— Escuche que gritaba Yamcha del otro lado, además el lugar estaba tan silencioso que se escucharía hasta una hormiga— ¿Dónde demonios esta Bulma? ¿Le hiciste algo?— sentí algo de remordimiento por él, pero la verdad no lo soportaba mas— Si le hiciste algo, te juro que…—

— Esta muy ocupada, y no voy a permitir que pare con lo que esta haciendo, solo para atender a un insecto insignificante como tu, vas a tener que esperar— era evidente la cara de gozo que tenia Vegeta, lo estaba disfrutando al máximo

— ¿Qué demonios la estas obligando a hacer?— grito de nuevo Yamcha

— Nada que ella no esta dispuesta hacer— dijo con doble sentido— Así que no nos hagas perder el tiempo— y corto, luego soltó una carcajada malvada

— ¿Por qué demonios le dijiste eso?— le reclame— Ahora Yamcha debe estar pensando que tu y yo estamos haciendo algo raro—

— ¿No dijiste que te lo querías sacudir de encima? Bien, pues creo que deberías estar agradecida porque se lo deje claro mujer—

— ¡Pero esa no era la forma! Además lo hiciste por tu propio gozo y disfrute— Vegueta volvió a sonreír de lado

— Estaba aburrido y a ti pareció no importarte— yo suspire

— Está bien, no importa, después de todo, ya no tengo porque darle explicaciones a Yamcha, que piense lo que quiera— dije mientras regresaba mi atención al robot en construcción

— Vaya, al final tienes algo de cerebro— esta vez no dije nada, no iba a permitir que quitara su aburrimiento a mi costa. Al ver que no le seguí el juego Vegeta empezó a caminar por la habitación observando sin detenerse mucho en los objetos de la oficina, cuando no encontró nada mas en que entretenerse, empezó a hacer flexiones y abdominales al otro extremo de la habitación. Varias horas después me levante y moví mi cuello adolorido, quería tomar un buen baño— ¿A dónde demonios vas?— me pregunto, yo lo mire con una ceja levantada

— A comer, a darme una ducha y a dormir, ¿Qué pensaste? Que me tendrías aquí día y noche sin descansar, ¡ja! Ni en sueños—

— Ya sabia yo, que si no te vigilaba no ibas a terminar con esa chatarra— dijo levantándose del suelo

— Yo no soy tu maldita esclava Vegeta, mañana continuare con los robots por ahora necesito darme un baño y descansar— dije saliendo de la habitación, lo escuche gruñir pero en ningún momento intento detenerme, bastante extraño de su parte

Fui directo a refrigerador, comí algo antes de que Vegeta arrasara de nuevo con todo, pues debido a su apetito los empleados de la casa tenían que llenar las alacenas y el refrigerador al menos tres veces al día, cuando me sentí satisfecha, subí a darme un baño relajante y me acosté a dormir.

Un estruendo hizo que me levantara de golpe, adormilada como estaba solo pude reconocer a Vegeta que entraba estrepitosamente por la puerta de mi habitación y gritaba para que me levantara mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa Vegeta? ¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación a la madrugada?— dije mientras miraba mi reloj en la mesa de noche, marcaba las cinco de la mañana, me levante hecha una fiera, estaba dispuesta a saltarle encima para estrangularlo, aunque sabia que era imposible, pero se había pasado de la raya

— Vengo a despertarte para que sigas con tu trabajo— dijo simplemente

— ¡Te dije que iba a dormir!— grite

— Y llevas cinco horas haciéndolo, es suficiente tiempo para un humano— yo respire profundamente un par de veces, tenia que calmarme, no podía ser saludable para mi estar gritando todo el tiempo, algún día me iba a dar un infarto, así que hable lo mas calmada que pude

— Vegeta no puedes irrumpir así en mi habitación y empezar a exigirme de esa manera ¿Sabes?, en este mundo, hay formas mas practicas y educadas de hacerlo ¡y seria bastante mas agradable que empezaras a acostumbrarte a ellas!—

— ¡Bah! Tonterías, son solo…— dijo, pero de repente giro su cabeza hacia la ventana y su expresión cambio a una de total desagrado

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte nerviosa, estaba acostumbrada después de tantos años de estar con Goku y los demás, a adivinar cuando estaban sintiendo la presencia de alguien y cuando se avecinaban problemas

— El insecto— respondió mientras sonreía con malicia

— ¿Cuál insec…?— no pude completar la frase, pues al girar hacia la ventana vi a Yamcha detenerse justo frente a nosotros, ¡mierda, esto si que se iba a poner feo!

— ¿Así que en esto es en lo que te tiene ocupada Vegeta, Bulma?— dijo con expresión herida, yo hice una mueca al recordar que yo dormía en ropa interior y que en medio de la rabia, ni siquiera había buscado mi bata para cubrirme un poco, además el corto short con el que Vegeta entrenaba y su cabello húmedo no ayudaba para nada— Y no me salgas con que no es lo que aparenta— continuo, Vegeta estaba cruzado de brazos y parecía tan divertido como ayer en la tarde con la llamada, eso hizo que me llenara de rabia

— ¡Pues no! No es lo que parece— Yamcha término de ingresar en la habitación

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que es?— dijo con desprecio

— Mira Yamcha, yo ya no tengo porque estarte dando explicaciones, nuestra relación ya se termino, pero solo para que quede claro, Vegeta y yo no…—

— ¡Mentirosa! ¿Por qué no aceptas la verdad? ¡Te estas acostando con este asesino! ¡Terminaste nuestra relación para poderle abrir las piernas tranquilamente!— instintivamente mi mano se extendió hasta su rostro, pero fui frenada de inmediato por Yamcha

— ¡No seas imbécil! ¿Con que maldita cara eres capaz de decirme eso? Cuando fuiste tu quien me engaño todos esos años, eres un maldito hipócrita Yamcha, si yo me acuesto o no con Vegeta no tengo porque tenerte informado— La cara de Yamcha cambio a una de total culpa, iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando se escucharon las carcajadas de Vegeta, ambos nos giramos a verlo y el Saiyajin estaba riéndose sin parar mientras su cuerpo se sacudía

— ¿Y tu de que mierda te estas riendo?— Replico Yamcha, Vegeta paro de reír y lo miro con esa sonrisa ladina

— Eres patético— Escupió— venir hasta aquí solo para dejar claro el insecto rastrero que eres es de lo más divertido, es denigrante comprobar que tu mujer tuvo que buscarse a un hombre de verdad ¿no? Comprobar que no fuiste lo suficiente debe ser un buen golpe— Yamcha apretó los puños y estaba a punto de lanzarse a Vegeta, podía verlo claramente

— ¡Vegeta no estas ayudando en nada! Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto— me queje, no podía permitir un enfrentamiento por un mal entendido y mucho menos dentro de la casa

— ¡Bah! ¿Y que importa si este bastardo lo cree? ¿Si él piensa que estas haciendo lo mismo que él hizo, tiene algo de relevancia? ¿Acaso no merece un poco de lo mismo? Después de todo ¿Para que mierda viene aquí chillando como niña si según tu ya no tienen ninguna relación? ¿Con que derecho? ¡Ja! La verdad que no entiendo a los humanos, armar tanto escándalo por estas tonterías— dijo lo último mas para si que para nosotros, yo estaba sorprendida, y es que aunque Vegeta tenía toda la razón, yo nunca pensé que podría llegar a decir algo y menos a mi favor, pero lo cierto era que Yamcha ni siquiera tenia el derecho a hacerme un reclamo y eso era un punto para Vegeta por su intromisión a mi cuarto. Pero de todas formas, no podía dejar que él pensara que tenia una relación con Vegeta, aunque a mi me gustaría, no era la verdad de todos modos

— ¿Y quien demonios te crees tu que eres para dar discursos Vegeta?— respondió Yamcha— No eres mas que un asesino, alguien que solo vive para la maldad, no vengas dándotelas de grandeza, que quien menos tiene derecho a nada aquí eres tu—

— Maldita sabandija, será mejor que te calles y no abuses de mi buen humor, porque si abres una vez más la boca te voy a desaparecer— antes de que Yamcha lo hiciera intervine

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Largo los dos ahora mismo de mi habitación! ¿Quién demonios se creen ustedes dos pedazos de idiotas, para venir e interrumpir mi sueño con sus entupidas exigencias?—

— ¡No me voy a ir a ninguna parte mujer! Tienes que terminar el trabajo que empezaste, y no voy a permitir que este insecto nos retrase más— yo suspire frustrada, si no hacia algo rápido, iban a terminar peleando

— Muy bien Vegeta, pero ¿podrías darme por lo menos el tiempo necesario para cambiarme y hablar con Yamcha? Cuando termine aquí, voy a terminar tus malditos robots— Vegeta resoplo, miro amenazadoramente a Yamcha y se dio media vuelta

— Tienes quince minutos— exigió azotando la puerta

— ¿Por qué dejas que ese bastardo te de ordenes Bulma? No eres su esclava— dijo Yamcha enojado

— Tal vez por el mismo motivo porque el que aguante tus engaños todos esos años y ahora tengo que aguantar tus acusaciones infundadas y tus absurdos reclamos— dije molesta mientras me acercaba al armario para buscar algo de ropa, esta situación me estaba poniendo loca— tal vez mi maldito destino es estar a la disposición de los hombres cuando ellos quieren— volví a hablar amargamente— de cualquier forma, ¿Quieres explicarme que mierda haces aquí ha esta hora?— Yamcha se sonrojo

— Estaba entrenando al otro lado del mundo, y quise llamarte para ver como estabas, pero cuando me atendió ese imbécil y me dijo todas esas cosas, pensé que…—

— Pensaste lo peor de mi y viniste a comprobarlo con tus propios ojos— continúe mirándolo ofendida— Me agrada mucho ver lo bien que piensas de mi después de tanto tiempo, y ¿Cómo vez? No soy como tu, así que puedes ir yéndote de una vez a seguir entrenando, y quiero que te quede claro Yamcha, nosotros _terminamos_, si quieres mi amistad, te la doy con mucho gusto, pero otra cosa no podemos ser—

— Bulma, yo en verdad lo siento, se que te falle, pero puedo cambiar…—

— No empieces por favor, esto es algo que lo hemos hablado tantas veces durante tantos años y todas esas veces siempre fue igual, entiéndeme Yamcha, yo ya no te amo, y tu tampoco a mi, ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta? No hay mas oportunidades, porque simplemente ya un nosotros no puede existir—

— ¿A mi no me das una oportunidad pero a Vegeta si? Él es un asesino y tú lo aceptas en tu casa tan tranquila, él fue el culpable de mi muerte y tú convives como si nada a su lado, él quiso conquistar la tierra, quiso matarnos a todos ¡¿Y tú le das otra oportunidad?—

— Si— respondí simplemente, Yamcha me miro ofendido

— ¡¿Por qué?—

— Por la misma razón por la que todos le dieron una oportunidad a Piccolo—

— ¡Eso es diferente!—

— ¿En que? ¿Acaso Piccolo no quiso conquistar la tierra, no quiso matar a Goku, no nos quiso matar a todos? ¿Y ahora? Yo no veo que repliques por él, ¿No merece entonces Vegeta una oportunidad?—

— Pero Piccolo ya no quiere acabar con Goku ni nadie mas, Vegeta por el contrario aun tiene ese deseo en mente—

— Si fuera así, hubiera aprovechado cuando Goku no estaba para conquistar la tierra, fácilmente lo hubiera hecho, pero no lo hizo, él solo quiere pelear con Goku y hacerse mas fuerte que él, pero ¿Acaso Goku no quiere también lo mismo? Goku también espera que Vegeta se haga fuerte para poder pelear con él, si el propio Goku, quien es el objetivo principal de Vegeta, no se queja, ¿Por qué demonios lo haces tú?— Yamcha no supo que responder— Por favor Yamcha, deja ya todo este drama de Vegeta, yo no quiero estar mal contigo, yo te quiero, y aun te considero mi amigo, ¿no puedes simplemente entenderme y respetar la decisión que tome?— él suspiro después de un rato

— Muy bien, lo respeto y te prometo que no me interpondré mas, pero eso no significa que no tenga un ojo sobre Vegeta, _yo _no confío en él, así que, solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado— yo sonreí por primera vez en el día, por fin Yamcha, había entrado en razón

— Te lo prometo, entonces ¿Amigos?— Pregunte

— Tendré que conformarme con eso, Amigos entonces— dijo resignado, yo me acerque y lo abrace, él respondió mi abrazo— Bien, entonces me voy Bulma, voy a continuar mi entrenamiento, pero vendré a visitarte después, y espero que aceptes salir conmigo y desde luego será como amigos— yo sonreí y asentí, segundos después, Yamcha salía volando por la ventana


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Summary: **__Una versión más de como comenzó la relación de esta particular pareja, y de cómo Bulma tiene que luchar contra un orgullo que al final no es tan inquebrantable como él lo hace parecer [Historia subida Completa] _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**ROMPIENDO EL ORGULLO**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Tres**

Mas contenta con el resultado de todo, me cambie y baje a la cocina con una gran sonrisa, lo más probable es que Vegeta estaría esperándome ahí mientras devoraba todo lo que podía, y de nuevo, di en el clavo.

— ¡Ja! No me digas que perdonaste a la sabandija y de nuevo es tu amante— dijo sarcástico al verme sonreí, en cualquier otro momento me hubiera enojado pero esta vez no, y el motivo es que, me había sorprendido mucho la actitud de Vegeta en mi cuarto, y aunque no supiera con que motivo dijo todo eso, no quería empezar una discusión, trataría de ahora en delante de ser mas cordial con él, tal vez si no seguía sus juegos de peleas, podría llegar a entablar una conversación un poco mas normal

— No Vegeta, no es de nuevo mi _amante_, es solo que por fin Yamcha comprendió y volvimos a ser amigos, creo que ahora todo estará tranquilo entre nosotros— dije realmente tranquila— y por favor deja de usar esa maldita palabra, Yamcha era mi novio, mi pareja, no lo simplifiques tan bajo como amante por favor—

— ¿Qué tiene de malo la palabra _amante_? ¿Acaso ustedes no tenían sexo?— me pregunto con una ceja arqueada

— Si lo teníamos, pero no se basa solo en eso una relación Vegeta—

— No me salgas con esas cursilerías humanas que no quiero vomitar lo que acabo de comer—

— ¿Es que los Saiyajin solo piensan en peleas, comida y en sexo?— pregunte mas a la nada que a él mismo

— En ese mismo orden— respondió sonriendo con malicia

— ¿En serio son tan básicos como los animales? imagino entonces que el sexo es solo por apareamiento— lo piqué

— Te equivocas completamente— yo lo mire incrédula

— Después de todo lo que has dicho, no me extrañaría que solo tuvieran relaciones para procrear—

— En el palacio de mi padre, había un harén entero a su disposición y era solo para su única diversión— dijo con cara de disgusto— y créeme ninguna estaba destinada para procrear, solo eran juguetes del Rey—

— Imagino entonces que con el tiempo también tendrías el tuyo— Pregunte esperando que me mandara callar y no decidiera continuar hablando

— No— sorprendentemente siguió hablando, al parecer o Vegeta estaba conversador el día de hoy o conmigo no le molestaba hablar de su planeta, esperaba que fuera la segunda— no me gustan las orgías— sonrío— además el harén, aparte de diversión, es mas para demostrar cuanta hombría tiene el Rey al mantenerlas complacidas, y lo ultimo que quisiera es que estuvieran controlando cuantas veces las hacia abrir de piernas, no necesito un grupo de mujeres escandalosas para demostrar que tan hombre soy— inevitablemente pensé en que de algún modo a mi me gustaría comprobar eso

— Entonces no era tan fácil ser Rey en tu planeta, yo no podría vivir para demostrarle al mundo entero que soy mejor que ellos, a mi me gusta vivir mi vida sin dar explicaciones—

— Según lo que yo vi hoy, tuviste que darle explicaciones a la sabandija cuando te acuso de que me estabas abriendo las piernas— me sonroje fuertemente, Vegeta volvió a sonreír

— ¡¿No puedes ser un poco mas sutil?—

— No te hacia conservadora— dijo claramente en son de burla

— No lo soy, pero no tienes porque usar esos términos tan básicos, y si le di explicaciones a Yamcha, es porque nos encontró en una situación bastante peculiar y era obvio que sacara esa conclusión, yo simplemente no quería que pensara algo equivocado—

— Pero después de todo lo que dijiste que te hizo, de todo lo que te quejaste, ¿Qué importaba si pensaba mal?—

— A diferencia de Yamcha, yo no quería herir sus sentimientos, yo no quiero una venganza, lo nuestro ya termino, y todo es parte del pasado—

— Pues claramente él imbécil no piensa que es parte del pasado, obviamente si te sigue buscando, es porque quiere seguir acostándose contigo— En el fondo yo sabia que Vegeta tenia razón, era mas que obvio que mi relación con Yamcha se había basado solo en el sexo los últimos años, eso era lo único que nos había mantenido unidos, aunque mas por parte de Yamcha, era él quien siempre que venia a mi, buscaba sexo, por mi parte las cosas eran mas complicadas

— Y aunque sea así, no va a encontrar nada, al parecer nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para él desde que tuvo que buscar lo que faltaba en otra— dije herida y me arrepentí cuando lo dije, pues no tenia ganas de confesarle eso a Vegeta, lo mas seguro es que se reiría de mi. Vegeta me miraba con una ceja alzada— ¡No te vayas atrever a reírte en mi cara!— me apresure a decir

— No entiendo porque tendría que hacerlo—dijo calmado y cruzándose de brazos

— ¿No te vas a reír y a decirme lo patética y poca cosa que soy porque no pude complacer a un hombre?— pregunte realmente sorprendida

— Ustedes los humanos son seres tan complicados, ¡a ver mujer! No seas estúpida, ¿Acaso no fuiste tu quien mando a la sabandija a la mierda?— yo asentí algo molesta por su calificativo de estúpida— y aun así, el bastardo vuelve arrastrándose por una oportunidad, y lloriqueando por un lugar en tu cama ¿No?— asentí otra vez— ¿Entonces de que mierda te estas quejando? Si la basura ha vuelto es porque no ha encontrado una perra que lo complazca como tu y si lo sigues mandando al carajo es porque te diste cuenta el enclenque con el que estabas, no al revés— yo me quede sorprendida

— ¿En verdad piensas eso?—

— ¡Que mujer tan estúpida que eres! Ya me aburrió tanta charla sobre tonterías, los humanos, son todos imbéciles… hemos perdido mucho tiempo, así que atragántate con ese desayuno y vamos ahora mismo al laboratorio, y mas te vale que ya no hayan interrupciones, quiero al menos tres chatarras para mañana— dijo e hizo su típica pose de brazos cruzados, yo no lo pude evitar y me acerque a él, al parecer lo tome por sorpresa, porque se puso rígido cuando lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla, fue algo rápido pues sabia que se iba a enojar, lo que no me espere es que se sonrojara, _¡Vegeta sonrojado!_

— Gracias Vegeta— dije simplemente y empecé a comer mi desayuno lo más rápido que podía

— ¡Que mujer atrevida eres!— dijo molesto mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar, aunque aun se veía algo sonrojado, yo me levante pues ya había terminado y lo seguí

— No me digas que el Príncipe de los Saiyajin es tímido con las mujeres— dije con creciente humor, esta vez lo estaba provocando a propósito y él lo sabía, Vegeta se paro en seco y se giro hacia mi, su expresión ahora era divertida

— ¡Ja! Te sorprendería— dijo sonriendo de lado

— Simples palabras, es muy fácil hablar, pero los hechos… son otra cosa— Seguí picando

— ¿Lo quieres comprobar?— dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi, me puse nerviosa, nunca pensé que Vegeta reaccionaria así, pensé que tal vez soltaría otro insulto y seguiría caminando— pero te advierto, no soy fácil de complacer— no se como pero Vegeta me había acorralado contra una pared, tenia sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza, se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, así que decidí seguirle el juego, no lo dejaría ganar esta vez

— ¿Y eres bueno complaciendo?— pregunte en su mismo tono jocoso— porque yo tampoco soy fácil de complacer— de repente se alejo y me dio la espalda

— ¡Ja! Si estuviste más de una década con ese insecto, una noche conmigo te hará aullar de placer— Dios, esa idea se me hacia tan llamativa

— ¡Engreído! Dudo mucho si quiera, que sepas como darle placer a una mujer, debes ser el típico bruto que solo le importa la satisfacción propia— dije reanudando mi camino y pasándolo de largo hacia el laboratorio, él venia a un par de pasos atrás de mi

— Algo de eso es cierto— acepto riéndose malévolo mientras ingresaba en el laboratorio— en la mayoría de las misiones no tenia mucho tiempo, pero aun así, cuando sabia que estaban disfrutando terminaba mas rápido a propósito— dijo y no continuo, yo me moría de curiosidad así que no me aguante y le pregunte

— ¿Por qué?— le dije, pero le reste un poco de importancia simulando que le daba mas atención a las herramientas

— Porque en su mayoría, todas esas perras, eran _premios_ de Freezer— dijo prácticamente escupiendo con asco el nombre— y si aceptaba, es porque no las podía rechazar, si lo hacia, lo tomaría personal y buscaría cualquier escusa para un castigo, me enviaría a perder el tiempo en algún planeta muy alejado y haciendo las misiones mas entupidas que se le ocurrieran— para este momento lo estaba mirando, Vegeta tenia una cara de rencor impresionante

Estaba llegando a la conclusión, de que de alguna forma u otra, Vegeta disfrutaba hablando conmigo, era la única explicación que podía encontrar, tal vez era una forma de sacar un poco de todo lo que tenia dentro, pero aprovecharía lo mas posible, y las oportunidades que me estaba dando de conocerlo un poco, no podía evitar sentirme privilegiada porque _se_ que él no le contaría a nadie mas, y aunque tenia mil preguntas de porque conmigo era diferente, no me atrevería a preguntárselo, dejaría que hablara hasta donde quisiera y poco a poco me ganaría su confianza, eso iba a hacer.

— Ya veo— dije cambiando un poco el ambiente— lo que significa que han sido pocas las _privilegiadas_ que han disfrutado contigo—

— Algo así— dijo jocoso de nuevo y yo me alegre de que no se quedara en los recuerdos de Freezer

— Que ego tan grande— dije mientras reanudaba mi trabajo con el robot

— Imagino entonces que el insecto era _"bueno"_, ya que según tú, eres difícil de complacer— pregunto otra vez divertido, y de nuevo no espere que reanudara el tema, pero no iba a ser yo quien cortara la conversación, si él quería hablar, hablaríamos

— En realidad…— dude—…no— dije al fin, me daba algo de lastima divulgar la vida sexual de Yamcha con Vegeta, pero si eso era necesario para mantenerlo hablando, entonces lo haría, y que Yamcha me perdone, aunque tal vez, esta era su forma de pagar conmigo las infidelidades

— Era de imaginarse— lo escuche reír a carcajadas

— Yamcha al comienzo tenia problemas con las mujeres— Vegeta paro de reír y me miro claramente interesado— le era muy difícil relacionarse con ellas, conmigo fue con la primera mujer con quien pudo entablar una conversación y por ende una relación, nunca fuimos muy compatibles en el sexo, siempre se quejaba porque decía que yo le exigía mucho y a veces me tachaba de insaciable, la mayoría de las veces solo él quedaba satisfecho, pero como siempre me culpaba a mi, yo le empecé a mentir y él pareció no notarlo o si lo hizo, no comento nada, imagino que esa es una de las razones por las que se busco a alguien mas, no lo estoy justificando, solo imagino que quiso probar con alguien mas y ver quien era el del problema, y por lo visto y por el numero de mujeres con las que me engaño, para él, el problema era yo— dije haciendo una mueca de disgusto

— Patético, simplemente patético, ni siquiera podía tener a su mujer satisfecha, cada día me doy cuenta de que el imbécil es mas sabandija de lo que pensé— dijo riéndose al final, yo no pude evitarlo y lo acompañe un poco con sus carcajadas— ¿Nunca quisiste ver por ti misma quien era el del supuesto problema?— me pregunto después de un buen rato en silencio, yo seguí armando el Robot

— No, creo que en el fondo, yo sabía que no había un problema en ninguno de los dos, muy en el fondo yo sabia que simplemente no éramos compatibles, pero la idea de estar sola me aterrorizaba y no quería pensar en empezar de nuevo con alguien después de tantos años de relación con Yamcha, pero ahora es diferente, si mi destino es estar sola, entonces lo estaré, pero no quiero estar mas atada a una relación que en cierto modo no me aportaba ni placer—

— ¿Y entonces piensas practicar celibato de por vida?— pregunto sarcástico

— No, claro que no, considero que soy una belleza de mujer que no se puede desperdiciar tal fácilmente, y creo que de ahora en adelante pienso aprovecharme al máximo, aunque tampoco quiero ir acostándome con el primer desconocido que encuentre— respondí también con sarcasmo, la verdad es que solo tenia a alguien en mente con quien podría aprovecharme al máximo, pero no se lo iba a decir así de fácil

Volvimos al silencio y después de media hora, Vegeta de nuevo empezó a ejercitarse en el laboratorio, de vez en cuando me preguntaba cuando estaría listo aunque sea el primer robot, y al parecer quedo satisfecho cuando le dije que para mañana tendría cuatro listos.

— ¿Y tú Vegeta?— pregunte casi al anochecer, como era de esperarse, Vegeta me miro sin entender mi pregunta— ¿También piensas practicar celibato?— dije tratando de reanudar algo de la conversación de mas temprano, me había debatido toda la tarde en preguntárselo, pero no me había atrevido hasta ahora— ¿O no has encontrado en este _denigrante_ planeta alguien que cumpla con tus expectativas?— me aventure a decir

— Tal vez si— dijo mirándome serio y tal vez yo estaba exagerando todo o estaba viendo lo que quería ver, pero la mirada de Vegueta me decía que yo era una posible candidata, no lo pude evitar y me excite de solo pensar en que Vegeta podría tenerme en cuenta

Esa fue la última conversación del día.


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Summary: **__Una versión más de como comenzó la relación de esta particular pareja, y de cómo Bulma tiene que luchar contra un orgullo que al final no es tan inquebrantable como él lo hace parecer [Historia subida Completa] _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**ROMPIENDO EL ORGULLO**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Llevaba dando vueltas en la cama toda la maldita noche, no me podía sacar a Vegeta de la cabeza, llevaba horas imaginándolo encima de mí, haciéndome el amor, haciéndome aullar como el mismo me había dicho, quería ser una de las pocas privilegiadas en recibir el placer en manos de Vegeta, estaba tan excitada que no aguantaba mas la ansiedad, así que me levante y fui a buscar un vaso de agua bien fría para tratar de calmarme. Iba a la mitad del pasillo cuando choque contra algo duro, solté un grito de sorpresa.

— ¡Cállate mujer!— escuche la voz de Vegeta quejarse

— ¿Acaso me querías matar de un infarto? ¿Por qué demonios me asustaste así?— le reclame, ese algo duro, era el pecho desnudo de Vegeta, definitivamente esto no iba a ayudar mucho a mi situación

— Pensé que te habías dado cuenta de mi presencia, fuiste tu la que se choco conmigo—

— ¿Te olvidas que yo no puedo sentir el Ki? Y esta tan oscuro que no veo nada—

— ¿Y a donde demonios ibas estando tan ciega como un topo?— pregunto divertido

— No podía dormir y quería tomar un poco de agua, tenía sed— dije aun molesta, de repente me di cuenta que aun seguíamos demasiado cerca, acostumbrándose mis ojos un poco mejor a la oscuridad, levante la cabeza y me choque con la mirada de Vegeta, no lo pude evitar y de nuevo me excite al recordar mis fantasías de hace un par de minutos, sentí su olor a limpio e imagine que hace poco se había dado una ducha, contuve la respiración, no quería imaginármelo desnudo bajo el agua

— Al parecer— dijo con voz ronca— tienes sed de otra cosa— su miradaza era hambrienta y yo sentí que un escalofrío me sacudía todo el cuerpo

— Si, pero no se si la pueda saciar, creo que no hay nadie disponible— me atreví a decir

— ¿Estas segura?— pregunto con picardía

— ¿Te ofreces de voluntario?— mi voz era un susurro

— Tal vez por fin, vas a sentirte satisfecha— me dijo de nuevo con esa voz ronca

— Bien, espero ver buenos resultados— dije acercándome cada vez más a él y cruzando mis brazos por su cuello, su cuerpo era tan duro pero suave y yo me moría por besar cada parte— hoy espero ser una privilegiada— fue lo ultimo que dije y lo bese

Mis fantasías no me habían preparado ni la minima parte, para lo que sentí cuando Vegeta me correspondió el beso con fiereza, sentía que su beso me estaba quemando, llevó sus manos a mi trasero y me levanto con facilidad del suelo pegándome mas a su cuerpo, solté un suspiro en sus labios ante el contacto y enrede una de mis manos en su cabello, mientras con la otra me sostenía del cuello, solo fui conciente del leve movimiento de Vegeta mientras nos llevaba a su habitación y me dejaba de nuevo de pie junto a la cama. No dijimos ni una sola palabra mas, nuestras manos cobraron vida sobre el cuerpo del otro.

Tengo que reconocer que Vegeta es muy hábil con las manos, sabe donde tocar y como hacerlo. Además un punto a favor es que si pienso en su fuerza y poder, está siendo lo suficientemente delicado conmigo. Sentí las manos de Vegeta desatar fácilmente mi bata, y solté un fuerte gemido cuando sus manos tocaron la piel de mi abdomen y ascendieron hacia mis pechos para deshacerse del sostén, un pequeño gruñido se escucho cuando no supo como sacarlo.

— Puedes rasgarlo si quieres— concedí con la voz demasiado baja y melosa y no había terminado de hablar cuando ya lo había hecho también con mis bragas, sonreí un poco, pero de nuevo retuve la respiración cuando Vegeta posó sus labios en mi cuello mientras bajaba hasta mis pechos

Masajeo y beso ambos a la par, y tengo que aceptar que estaba dándome placer a mi primero antes que a él mismo, su boca volvió a mi cuello mientras que una de sus manos viajaba hacia el sur y se perdía entre mis piernas, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré fuertemente los ojos, sentí los labios de Vegeta formar una sonrisa en mi piel y me sobre excite de saber que lo disfrutaba, pero ahora era su turno. Lo empuje suavemente y su seño se frunció al no entender.

— Es mi turno— dije simplemente y esta vez fui yo quien beso su cuello y su asombroso pecho

Baje mis manos hasta su ajustado short y se lo quite, me sorprendí al ver que solo llevaba eso puesto, pero mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas cuando vi cuan grande era Vegeta.

— ¿Te gusta lo que vez?— me dijo con una voz tan ronca y sexy que casi caigo muerta de placer, yo solo lo mire a los ojos y sonreí coquetamente mientras lo tomaba con mis manos y lo masajeaba suavemente

Vegeta soltó un gruñido de nuevo y me tomo de las caderas de nuevo pegándome a su ahora desnudo cuerpo, su piel era tan caliente y tan suave que era adictivo tocarlo. Nos coloco en la cama y de nuevo empezamos a acariciarnos, comenzó a bajar con sus besos por entre mis pechos, hasta que llego a mi entre pierna, yo suspire ante la expectativa, nunca imagine que Vegeta se atrevería a hacer algo así. Mis gemidos se empezaron a escuchar fuertemente gracias a la lengua de Vegeta, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió y mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás cuando el anhelado orgasmo me golpeo, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no tenía uno, pero estaba absolutamente segura que nunca había sido tan intenso. Así que me aseguraría de que Vegeta disfrutara tan bien como yo lo había hecho.

Lo recosté sobre la cama y no puso objeción cuando me senté sobre él y le besé cada parte de su cuerpo, le di una mirada cargada de deseo cuando esta vez fui yo quien llego a su entrepierna con la esperanza de devolverle el favor, minutos después de que empezara Vegeta gruño y me detuvo abruptamente.

— ¡Basta de juegos!— simplemente dijo, me tomó de la cintura y me giro bajo su cuerpo mientras entraba suavemente en mí

Es imposible describir como me sentía, era mucho más que increíble, hacer el amor con Vegeta era la cosa más impresionante que pude haber hecho en la vida, él era tan intenso en cada embestida, tan ardiente que no podía parar de gemir y suspirar en su oído por la adrenalina que sentía. Mas que gemir, Vegeta gruñía de manera muy sensual y cada tanto me daba leves mordiscos en el hombro aunque no demasiado fuertes, levanto una de mis piernas y la apoyo en su cintura, dándole mayor facilidad de penetrarme, yo estaba en el absoluto cielo y como pude me aferre de su espalda enterrándole las uñas y apretándome a él cuando sentí mi segundo clímax, siendo este mucho mas intenso que el primero y demasiado placentero para explicar. Vegeta por su parte estuvo un par de minutos más hasta que soltó un gruñido y se dejo llevar por su propio orgasmo dándome un beso apasionado para luego caer sobre mí, mientras yo aun trataba de controlar mi agitada respiración.

Después de un corto tiempo se separo y se acostó a mi lado en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, yo estaba algo shockeada aun por lo acontecido minutos antes, aun no me había podido reponer de la experiencia, y mi pecho todavía subía y bajaba constantemente, pero una pregunta importante llego a mí.

_¿Y ahora que?_

No sabia como demonios iba a actuar ahora, pero tenía que tomarlo como lo que era, obviamente para Vegeta esto había sido solo un revolcón más, aunque había sido alucinante tendría que aceptarlo, la realidad era así. Me quede en silencio unos minutos más a la espera de que me echara de su habitación alegando que ya había obtenido lo que quiso. Pero la acusación nunca llego, por el contrario me sorprendí al verlo girarse hacia mí y preguntar con picardía.

— ¿Y? ¿Satisfecha o sigues siendo la insaciable?— pregunto sonriendo ladino y mencionando lo que le conté sobre Yamcha, no pude evitarlo y sonreí también, definitivamente _por ahora _parecía que no me fuera a echar de su habitación así que alimentaria un poquito su maldito orgullo

— Para que sigas inflando tu ego que no se si a estas alturas eso es posible— le dije divertida pero luego cambié mi expresión a seria, quería que no solo lo supiera por mis palabras— ha sido increíble, nunca me había sentido tan satisfecha en mi vida— Vegeta sonrío

— Era de esperarse— dijo tan arrogante como siempre. Luego de unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada, me levante dispuesta a irme, creo que era mejor que yo misma me retirara ahora que la situación no era incomoda, que esperar que Vegeta lo hiciera, pero él me detuvo tomando mi mano— ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?— pregunto levantando una ceja

— Yo… imagine que querrías que yo…— no pude terminar porque me había jalado y había caído de nuevo sobre él

— No imagines nada mujer, la noche apenas comienza y para serte sincero, yo tampoco me había sentido tan saciado antes, así que tu no vas a ningún lado, ¿O será que no lo quieres repetir otra vez?— ¿Me estaba dando la opción de escoger? Vaya, eso era bastante _caballeroso _si hablamos de Vegeta, además ¿Me estaba aceptando que nunca se había sentido mejor con otras que conmigo? Definitivamente _no_ me iría, ¡estaría loca si lo hiciera!

— Creo que me quedare— le dije cargada de nuevo deseo, Vegeta ante cualquier respuesta me beso


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Summary: **__Una versión más de como comenzó la relación de esta particular pareja, y de cómo Bulma tiene que luchar contra un orgullo que al final no es tan inquebrantable como él lo hace parecer [Historia subida Completa] _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**ROMPIENDO EL ORGULLO**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cinco**

Me desperté sintiendo los rayos del sol sobre mí, me sentía tan cómoda como hace tanto no me sentía que no tenía ganas de levantarme, me estire un poco y fue ahí que recordé la noche pasada, como reflejo gire mi cabeza a un costado y encontré la cama vacía, un pequeño pinchazo de decepción me ataco, pero internamente me regañe por ello. ¿Acaso esperaba algo diferente? Es Vegeta de quien estábamos hablando, no es como si fuera posible despertar junto a él y entre sus brazos, las cosas no eran tan simples, _él_ no era tan simple. Por el contrario creo que lo que paso anoche es algo muy significativo si pensamos en las probabilidades que tendría cualquier otra mujer con Vegeta.

Sonreí al recordar la extenuante noche pasada, había sido tan intensa, Vegeta en verdad era un hombre insaciable, habíamos hecho el amor hasta el amanecer y de tan diferentes maneras, que hasta yo me sonrojaba al recordarlo, pero él también había sido complaciente, _muy_ complaciente. Y aunque no quisiera, no puedo evitar compararlo con Yamcha, eran como hielo y fuego, siendo Yamcha el primero obviamente. Mi relación con él había sido un completo fracaso y es una gran pena que me haya dado cuenta tan tarde de ello y haya estado tanto tiempo metida en una relación en la cual ni siquiera lograba satisfacción sexual, pero creo que aunque nos hubiéramos separado antes, no hubiera encontrado en otro lado un amante como Vegeta, tal vez se debía a que era un Saiyajin, a su fuerza, a su orgullo, no lo se, pero la intensidad de nuestro encuentro no lo hubiera podido encontrar en nadie mas. O tal vez se deba a que siento algo especial por él.

_Grave error _

Y es que luego de haber estado juntos, de haber comprobado su intensidad, luego de aunque sea de alguna forma haber probado un poquito de su amor, se que no voy a renunciar a él, se que ahora con mayor razón no voy a sacar de mi cabeza la idea de intentar cambiarlo, se que no voy a poder olvidarlo nunca, pero así mismo, se que voy a sufrir. Si, porque él no me va a aceptar de una forma diferente a lo que fuimos anoche, yo solo voy a ser una distracción, y aunque me duela reconocerlo, mas aun luego de haber pasado por mi tormentosa relación con Yamcha, aceptare ser para Vegeta lo que él quiera que yo sea, dejare que me permita estar junto a él en la forma que quiera, solo para poder tener la oportunidad de acercarme un poco mas.

Y con esa idea, tal vez deprimente, tal vez esperanzada, me levante y me fui a mi habitación para darme una ducha y prepararme para mi día.

Lo mas seguro es que Vegeta debe estar en la cámara, pues como le había prometido, ayer termine cuatro robots para su entrenamiento, hoy me esforzaría en terminar en tiempo record los faltantes y así dedicarme por completo al proyecto de la Corporación, pues estaba bastante atrasada y si quería avanzar algo con Vegeta, tendría que dedicarle el cien por ciento de mi tiempo solo a él.

El día pasó bastante rápido y como dije, termine los robots a tiempo. No había visto a Vegeta en todo el día y había extrañado el tenerlo en mi laboratorio haciendo ejercicio y hablando un poco con él, así que decidí ir personalmente a entregarle los robots faltantes. Cuando estaba cerca de la cámara, respire profundo un par de veces, quería estar tranquila y actuar normal con él, pues no quería mostrarle lo afectada que estaba por nuestro encuentro la noche pasada. Mire por la ventana y lo primero que note es que la gravedad no estaba aumentada y que en vez de ejercitarse Vegeta estaba meditando sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Decidida y a la espera de sus gritos por interrumpirlo, entre.

— Vegeta— llame y me agradecí a mi misma porque mi voz salía tranquila— Aquí te traje el resto de los robots y mas te vale que no los rompas tan rápido, la próxima vez vas a tener que esperar por los siguientes— dije en el tono habitual de nuestras peleas, Vegeta abrió los ojos

— ¡Cállate mujer! ¿Por qué demonios tienes que estar gritando todo el tiempo?— dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una expresión de disgusto

— ¡Eres un maldito desagradecido Vegeta! ¿Nunca me vas a dar las malditas gracias por desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo cumpliendo tus caprichos? ¡Eres un estúpido egoísta, que solo le interesa su propio bien!—

— ¡Tú deberías ser la agradecida de servirle al Príncipe de los Saiyajin, y que aun haya tenido la paciencia suficiente para no eliminarte todavía!—

— ¿Servir al Príncipe? ¡Eres solo un patético hombre mono!— grite exasperada mientras salía dando zancadas de la cámara

— ¡Estúpida mujer!— lo escuche renegar cuando salía

Los siguientes días fueron iguales, parecía como si nuestro encuentro de esa noche nunca hubiera pasado, por lo menos él no lo ha mencionado y yo tampoco pienso hacerlo, cuando nos encontrábamos de casualidad, pues yo realmente estaba dedicándole mi tiempo entero al proyecto, lo único que hacíamos era discutir, parecía como si esta vez buscáramos cualquier oportunidad para tirarnos las cosas por la cabeza, básicamente habíamos regresado a nuestra _relación_ de un principio.

El día de hoy había recibido una llamada de Yamcha, quería que saliéramos a comer algo, estaba tomándose un pequeño descanso de su entrenamiento y justo yo ya había terminado con mi proyecto, mi padre, quien había vuelto de su luna de miel con mamá, lo había evaluado esta mañana y había aprobado absolutamente todo, así que el paso a seguir seria llevarlo a reproducir para su posterior venta. Sin nada más que hacer y teniendo ahora una amistad con Yamcha, me alegraba mucho aceptar su invitación.

Me arregle como de costumbre, pero esta vez, no tenía ese esmero e ilusión en sorprenderlo como en el pasado, ahora básicamente no me importaba lo que opinara Yamcha de mí. Así que unos jeans y una blusa de tiras estarían bien.

Cuando estuve lista, Yamcha ya me estaba esperando en la sala, estaba conversando animadamente con mi madre, cuando me vio me sonrío y me ofreció su mano como acostumbraba hacerlo antes, yo me sentí un poco incomoda así que lo rechace.

— Creo que no será correcto darnos la mano cuando ahora solo somos amigos— él soltó un suspiro

— Bien, será como desees—

Antes de salir disimuladamente mire a todos lados buscando a Vegeta, pero como era de esperarse no estaba, lo mas lógico es que estaría en el patio trasero en su capsula adorada.

El día con Yamcha había sido muy agradable, ser amigos definitivamente daba mas resultado que ser novios, habíamos cenado en un lindo restaurante y luego me había invitado a bailar, creo que nunca nos habíamos divertido tanto juntos, ni siquiera cuando teníamos una relación lo habíamos pasado tan bien, o tal vez yo ahora lo veía tan diferente que podía estar mas relajada a su lado y ver las cosas con otros ojos nuevos.

— ¿Y de que trataba el proyecto que terminaste?— me pregunto Yamcha cuando estábamos en su auto de camino a casa

— Es un nuevo sistema de navegación para los aéreo-coches, será bastante eficiente y mucho más preciso, además hice mejoras en el rendimiento y consumo— Yamcha silbó

— Vaya, no debería sorprenderme siempre has sido muy inteligente Bulma—

— Gracias— dije simplemente

— Creo que esa es otra cosa en la que tanto diferimos— dijo soltando un suspiro

— Es mejor que no hablemos más del pasado Yamcha, no nos hace bien— él asintió

— Tienes razón, pero dime Bulma ¿Cómo te va sin mi?— me pregunto cauteloso

_De maravilla,_ sentí remordimiento cuando la respuesta llego a mi mente de forma tan inmediata, pero lógicamente no le respondería eso

— Bien, he estado trabajando mucho y mi mente a estado ocupada en otros asunto, pero creo que estoy muy bien así— mas que un asunto, era una persona, pero no tenia porque darle esa información

— Es bueno saber que te va bien sin mí— dijo melancólico

— ¡Oh vamos Yamcha! No me puedes decir que te va tan mal, yo no te veo devastado— dije en broma

— No se trata de eso, si te soy sincero a mi tampoco me va tan mal, pensé que seria mucho mas terrible, pero la realidad es que tu tenias razón, en todo lo que me dijiste tenias razón y ha sido algo difícil de aceptar, porque tal vez me acostumbre a que estaríamos juntos toda la vida, se que nunca te lo dije, simplemente lo di por hecho, y ahora que no es así, es algo extraño acostumbrarse, y hoy quería aprovechar para pedirte perdón, perdóname por hacerte sufrir Bulma y por no haberte valorado como la mujer que eres, se que fui un estúpido y me arrepiento de ello, solo espero que no te queden solo recuerdos malos de mí y que en el futuro encuentres a la persona ideal para ti y que te sepa respetar como yo no lo hice— a estas alturas ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, yo no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, me sentía muy feliz de que me hubiera comprendido y no me guardara rencor, así que sin poder evitarlo lo abrace y algunas lagrimas de emoción se me escaparon

— Por supuesto que no todo fue malo Yamcha y yo siempre recordare nuestros mejores momentos, tu has sido una persona muy importante en mi vida y no solo ha sido tu culpa, tal vez ambos la tuvimos, no importa ya, es pasado, pero me alegra mucho que me hayas entendido y que no estés mal por nuestra separación, yo también espero que encuentres a una chica estupenda y que te acuerdes de mi y no la vayas a engañar y hacer sufrir, tu también te mereces lo mejor— dije ahora limpiándome las lagrimas

Después de compartir esas significativas palabras, nos despedimos con un abrazo amistoso y una sonrisa de paz, porque por fin y después de todo no había rencores ni mucho menos enemistad, ahora podía seguir tranquila con mi vida y saber que Yamcha haría lo mismo con la suya me llenaba de alegría. Así que con una gran sonrisa me despedí de él e ingrese a la casa.

— Vaya, al parecer la noche fue mejor de lo que esperabas— escuche cuando entre en la cocina, solté un grito de sorpresa ante la interrupción pues estaba oscuro, prendí la luz y vi a Vegeta quien estaba parado junto al refrigerador con una botella de agua en la mano y una toalla alrededor del cuello, al parecer se había bañado recién

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces en la cocina con la luz apagada? ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¿Qué también tienes visión nocturna o que demonios?—

— Tenía algo de sed y no me pareció necesario encenderla solo por una botella de agua— dijo tranquilo, yo camine hasta su lado y abrí el refrigerador para sacar también una botella de agua— Entonces volviste con el insecto— volvió a hablar una vez que tome algo de agua

— ¿De que demonios estas hablando? Ya te he dicho que terminamos para siempre— dije molesta por su insistencia

— Pues eso no es lo que parecía cuando estaban abrazados en el auto— dijo muy serio

— ¡¿Me estas espiando?—

— ¡Ja! ¡Jamás tendría motivos para hacerlo mujer! Simplemente salía por la ventana para ir a la cocina y los vi—

— ¿Por qué no puedes usar las puertas como la gente normal? En fin, no importa, me voy a dormir— estaba pasando a su lado para irme y sentí que tomo mi mano y me giro de golpe atrayéndome a su pecho y besándome furiosamente— ¡¿Y ahora que demonios te pasa Vegeta?— dije cuando el beso termino

— ¡Escúchame bien!— dijo tomándome fuertemente por las manos, pero en ningún momento llego a hacerme daño— No me importa si la sabandija esa es tu amigo o tu mascota, no quiero que te toque nunca mas, si lo hace de nuevo lo eliminare—

— ¿Quién demonios te crees Vegueta? No se que mierda te pasa, pero no tienes derecho a decidir eso, yo seré quien decida quien me toca o no— dije algo alterada por sus demandas, pero en el fondo algo se alegraba porque tal vez Vegeta estaba celoso, y aunque la opción es muy remota, prefería pensar eso antes que cualquier otra cosa

— ¡Tu, maldita mujer! Fuiste quien decidió acostarse conmigo y eso trae consigo un sello de propiedad de mí sobre ti que no se termina hasta que me canse de ti, si aun después de lo que te conté sobre las mujeres de mi planeta aceptaste, deberías haber pensado que no me gusta nada compartir, y que yo soy tu dueño—

— ¿Qué?— dije medio en shock— ¿Debes estar bromeando?— no di tiempo a responder, de un tirón solté mis brazos de su agarre y continúe cada vez mas alterada— primero que todo, _tú_ no tienes ningún derecho sobre _mí_, ¡yo puedo decidir por mi misma, no estamos en tu maldito planeta medieval y sus malditas y absurdas reglas! Estamos en la tierra y aquí las cosas son muy diferentes. Segundo, yo no soy ninguna ramera que se anda acostando con quien primero se le cruce y a la primera de cambio se va a buscar otro, yo tengo integridad. ¡Y tercero pedazo de estúpido, si me acosté contigo es porque me gustas, y nunca se me cruzaría por la cabeza acostarme con alguien más, porque simplemente fue increíble contigo y dudo que me sienta igual con otro! Pero eres tan imbécil que no creo que entiendas ni media palabra de lo que estoy diciendo, así que… ¡Vete al infierno!— grite con todo lo que daban mis pulmones y salí corriendo escaleras arriba hacia mi cuarto, pero en mitad de camino sentí las manos de Vegeta detenerme y acorralarme contra la pared besándome nuevamente con fuerza

— Claro que entiendo muy bien lo que me dices ¡Estúpida!— dijo alterado luego del beso— y tampoco me importa una mierda la maldita tierra y sus malditas reglas, ¡Si te toca, lo mato! esto no se acaba hasta que yo lo decida— hablo frío

— Eres un maldito cabeza dura— le dije realmente enojada, pero no importa, no importa que mierda pasa por su cabeza, ni que mierda sale de su boca, de nuevo lo bese y esa noche de nuevo hicimos el amor, y me atrevería a decir que fue mucho mas intensa que la ultima vez, pero aun así no dejo de pensar que es un maldito error que yo me deje gobernar así, aunque es terriblemente inevitable, no puedo mantenerlo lejos, mas aun, cuando lo único que quiero es tenerlo cerca, lo mas cerca posible de mi, pero todo esto no me trae mas que un mal presentimiento


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Summary: **__Una versión más de como comenzó la relación de esta particular pareja, y de cómo Bulma tiene que luchar contra un orgullo que al final no es tan inquebrantable como él lo hace parecer [Historia subida Completa] _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**ROMPIENDO EL ORGULLO**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Seis**

Los siguientes días era casi lo mismo, empezábamos discutiendo y terminábamos haciendo el amor, aunque Vegeta estaba entrenando casi todo el tiempo en la cámara, las veces que nos encontramos eran solo para discutir y tener sexo, realmente se estaba haciendo una locura esta situación y no creo encontrar forma de pararla.

_Y mucho menos ahora. _

Pues lo mas increíble de todo paso hace dos días, cuando después de unos días de estarme sintiendo mal, fui al medico y me dio la peor y mejor noticia de mi vida, la noticia que cambiaria todo y nada a la vez. Yo Bulma Brief estaba _embarazada_, y lo peor es que era de Vegeta, ¿De quien mas podría ser? Si solo tenía un único candidato. Embarazada del Príncipe de los Saiyajin, de alguien que decía repudiar nuestra raza y que solo estaba esperando el momento indicado para eliminarnos y para poner fin a la extraña _relación_ que estábamos teniendo. El error había sido mío, pues había estado tan centrada en él, en intentar algo con él, en comprender su actitud, que me había olvidado por completo de cuidarme.

Pero aun así estaba feliz, era mi hijo, una pequeña persona estaba creciendo dentro de mí y yo seria su madre, su _orgullosa_ madre, le daría todo a esta pequeña persona, me esforzaría por darle lo mejor de mi, porque estaba segura de que Vegeta no lo querría, así que tendría que suplir su cariño con el mío, y aun y cuando Vegeta no lo quisiera, yo me encargaría que mi hijo supiera todo sobre su padre, sobre ese Príncipe orgulloso, arrogante y egoísta, le contaría todo sobre Vegeta y no me sentiría avergonzada por nada y haría que él tampoco lo estuviera, porque aunque Vegeta no este con él, mi hijo seria la descendencia de una de las razas mas poderosas del universo y espero con todo mi corazón, que sea él o ella sean tan fuertes como su padre.

Todo esto me hizo pensar en la madre de Vegeta, hace poco y luego de una larga noche de hacer el amor, increíblemente habíamos empezado a hablar como hace rato no lo hacíamos, como era de esperarse Vegeta me contaba cosas de su planeta, aunque mas bien, respondía a mis preguntas. Al parecer en su planeta, los niños eran arrancados de los brazos de su madre desde muy pequeños, ya que su entrenamiento como guerrero comenzaba a temprana edad, pues querían desarrollar a toda costa los mejores guerreros del universo. Vegeta se había perdido en sus recuerdos y sorprendentemente me había hablado de su madre, quien había sido escogida para ser la esposa del Rey y futura madre del Príncipe de su raza, por sobresalir ante todas las mujeres Saiyajin por su gran fuerza y poder.

Pero la después Reina se había rehusado a que se llevaran a su hijo tan pronto de su lado, pues al parecer había desarrollado algo casi imposible en su planeta y considerado inútil e inservible, _el amor por un hijo_, como castigo por mostrar dicha debilidad el propio Rey la había asesinado ante la presencia de su hijo, todo para mostrarle a este, que el amor era un sentimiento que te hacia débil y estúpido y que lo único importante era el poder, la fuerza que sobresaliera por encima de los demás y que te daba la facilidad de destruir lo que quisieras, el mas fuerte siempre sobrevivía, el mas débil moría, al ser el amor muestra de debilidad, estaba prohibido que lo sintiera.

El rostro de Vegeta había cambiado completamente en diferentes facetas mientras contaba ese relato, al comienzo cuando hablaba de su madre, se notaba cierta añoranza en su voz y me atrevería a decir que tenia una expresión de cariño, pero como era costumbre cambio rápido y luego se hizo una bien marcada expresión de rencor cuando hablo de cómo el Rey la había asesinado, para al final terminar con esa expresión fría al estar de acuerdo con que el amor era una debilidad inservible.

Yo me había sentido muy mal y no había podido sacarme de la cabeza a la madre de Vegeta, y ahora la entendía mucho mas, cuando justo yo estaba esperando a mi hijo, era imposible no pensar en ella y en el dolor que sintió al ver que le querían quitar al suyo. Pero también puedo asegurar que su amor fue correspondido por Vegeta, no se como, pero estoy segura de ello, en el fondo se que Vegeta la debió haber amado y tal vez su asesinato lo haya convencido de que en realidad el amor te hacia débil, y que mas muestra podía ver él, cuando su propia madre se había atrevido a sentir amor y había sido asesinada humillantemente por eso. Cuando pienso en eso, más aumentan mis ganas de demostrarle lo contrario, pero es tan _difícil_ hacerlo.

Mas días habían pasado y no había visto a Vegeta tanto como antes, se había centrado en su entrenamiento y las pocas veces que lo cruce, estaba comiendo rápido para volver nuevamente a entrenar, ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra. Al comienzo no me había importado realmente, él era así, un día estaba de un humor y al siguiente de otro, pero luego de un tiempo estaba empezando a ponerme furiosa, pues llegue a la conclusión, de que Vegeta me estaba evitando, y no veía una razón justificable para ese hecho, no entendía porque. Además después de pensarlo muchísimo me había decidido a contarle sobre mi embarazo, después de todo tenia a Goku de mi lado y si en llegado caso Vegeta quisiera hacerme algo a mi o a mi bebé, se que él nos defendería, pero en el fondo, siento que Vegeta no me hará daño, y es que, había sido tan cuidadoso conmigo cuando hacíamos el amor, que es imposible pensar que pase algo malo. Pero aun así, estaría atenta.

Decidida salí al patio trasero en busca de la cámara de gravedad y por ende de Vegeta. Y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi padre dentro de esta en vez del condenado Saiyajin. Estaba pensativo mirando a la nada y acariciando distraídamente a su gato.

— ¿Papá? ¿No me digas que otra vez se averío la cámara?— mi papá se giro a verme

— Hola hija, no, no es nada de eso, Vegeta vino a mi hace unos días pidiéndome que le hiciera unos arreglos a la nave, quería que la dejara en condiciones y la abasteciera de comida— dijo aun acariciando al gato

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Se va? ¿Pero porque? ¿Y porque no me lo habías dicho?—

— Vegeta me había pedido que guardara el secreto. Y ¿Puedes creer?—

— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunte preocupada

— Al igual que Goku, tampoco quiso que le instalara un sistema de sonido estéreo, ¿No escuchaban música en el planeta de los Saiyajin?—

— ¡¿A quien demonios le importa papá? ¿Cuándo se va Vegeta?— Grite

— Hoy mismo, me pregunto cuando estaría lista la nave, le dije que solo faltaba instarle el equipo de sonido y estaría completa, empezó a gritar histérico y me dijo que le había hecho perder el tiempo en tonterías, que se marcharía hoy mismo—

— ¿Dónde esta?—

— Imagino que en su habitación, preparándose para el viaje—

No escuche nada mas, salí corriendo a buscarlo, subí las escaleras y me pare en seco cuando lo vi a la mitad del pasillo de las habitaciones parado de brazos cruzados y con expresión seria, parecía como si me estuviera esperando.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan escandalosa?— dijo divertido

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas?— solté disgustada, su expresión regreso a ser seria

— Porque no tengo porque estarte dando explicaciones mujer—

— No es momento para ser egoísta, se que has estado evitándome los últimos días y ahora te pensabas ir sin decirme nada. ¿Por qué?—

— Ya te lo dije, no tengo porque decirte nada—

— Pues yo si tengo muchas cosas que decirte Vegeta y me gustaría que por lo menos escucharas la mitad antes de marcharte, y por lo menos dime a donde vas—

— Al espacio, a cualquier lado, me he dado cuenta, que aquí no podré avanzar con mi entrenamiento, si quiero superar a Kakaroto, tengo que irme— dijo simplemente

— ¿Es necesario que lo hagas?— mi voz sonó rota y me maldije por eso, pero las hormonas del embarazo estaban haciendo estragos

— Si y será mejor que me marche ya, estas haciéndome perder el tiempo— dijo empezando a caminar, cuando paso por mi lado tome su mano para detenerlo, Vegeta no se giro y yo quede mirando su espalda

— Espera, te dije que yo si tengo cosas por decir—

— En ningún momento te dije que quiero oírlas— respondió frío

— ¡Pues vas a tener que oírlas, quieras o no!—

— Bien, ¡habla!— dijo girándose y mirándome sin expresión

— Yo…— suspire— estoy embarazada— Vegeta no se inmuto y yo me extrañe— y obviamente es tuyo— me apure a decir

— No lo dudo— dijo tranquilo

— ¿Eh?— me sorprendí— ¿No lo dudas?—

— Hace varios días sentí tu Ki diferente, había aumentado increíblemente y era imposible que fueras tu quien hubiera incrementado su fuerza, después me di cuenta que ese Ki no era el tuyo, si no de la criatura que llevas dentro, es demasiado para ser el Ki de un terrícola, y la única explicación lógica, es el hecho de que es mitad Saiyajin, no tengo dudas de que es mío—

— Por eso empezaste a evadirme ¿No? Desprecias haber mezclado tu sangre Real Saiyajin con la de una simple humana como yo—

— En realidad no me importa, lo único que ahora me importa es superar a Kakaroto y si continúo aquí, no podré hacerlo— ya me imaginaba algo así, pero escucharlo decir que no le importa me dolió en el alma

— Bien, porque pienso tener a mi hijo, y aunque no te importe, lo voy a criar como el mejor y será el mas fuerte, pero no se te ocurra venir en el futuro y querer llevártelo de mi lado cuando veas que tan fuerte es, porque no me importa como, no voy a permitírtelo— una casi invisible mueca de disgusto paso por su rostro pero desapareció, imagino que inconcientemente le hice recordar a su madre

— Nunca pensaría en quitarte a tu hijo, no me interesa hacerlo para nada, así que si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy— dijo serio, empezando de nuevo a girarse, y otra vez tome su mano para detenerlo

— Espera— Vegeta se giro pero yo no solté su mano, él no hizo nada por impedirlo tampoco— escúchame muy bien porque yo también tengo mi orgullo y no pienso repetirlo de nuevo— dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos— yo se que aunque te empeñas en mostrar a este hombre frío y malvado, en el fondo se que ahí adentro hay un corazón no tan duro, de un hombre que no es tan malo— Vegeta frunció el ceño— eso fue lo que me motivo a invitarte a mi casa la primera vez, y aunque todos, exceptuando a Goku, se empeñaron en convencerme de lo contrario, yo siempre creí fielmente en eso. Y lo sigo haciendo, por eso estuve contigo… porque _te amo_ Vegeta— su expresión en ningún momento cambio y de nuevo me sentí herida por eso, pero también me lo esperaba— y aunque no me correspondas no me importa, y mucho menos ahora que tengo a mi hijo, así que si te quieres marchar, hazlo, y ojala consigas lo que tanto quieres, si eso te hace feliz, espero lo logres, pero te doy un año— Vegeta frunció el seño al no comprender— eso es todo lo que esperare, si después de un año no regresas me olvidare que existes y no te daré mas oportunidades y mi amor será todo para mi hijo— Vegeta seguía con el seño fruncido

— Y por eso me voy, es tu culpa Bulma— dijo girándose, yo solté su mano pues estaba sorprendida porque dijera por primera vez mi nombre— será mejor que no me esperes, porque yo no soy lo que tu piensas, yo no seré el padre que tu esperas para tu hijo y mucho menos la persona bondadosa que crees, yo no soy un terrícola y por eso no pienso como ustedes, yo soy solo un guerrero que piensa únicamente en el poder, así que si vuelvo, será después de un año el día exacto de la pelea con los androides, así que olvídate de todas esas tonterías— dijo empezando a caminar

— ¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué? …Yo… ¡Espera!— pero Vegeta iba escaleras abajo y ya no lo podía ver, no tuve fuerza para perseguirlo, pero se que me escucharía— ¡No importa lo que digas maldita sea, yo tengo fe en ti!— grite y caí de rodillas en el piso, minutos después escuche la nave despegar


	7. Epilogo

_**Summary: **__Una versión más de como comenzó la relación de esta particular pareja, y de cómo Bulma tiene que luchar contra un orgullo que al final no es tan inquebrantable como él lo hace parecer [Historia subida Completa] _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**ROMPIENDO EL ORGULLO**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Epilogo**

Hacia un hermoso y soleado día, me encantaba tomar sol mientras que el viento que corría me refrescaba y desde el nacimiento de Trunks no había podido hacerlo al máximo, así que solo me quedaba aprovechar estos minutos preciados que mi exigente y demandante hijo me daba mientras acaparaba la atención de las amistades de su abuela, quien en estos momentos estaba presentándoselo y presumiéndolo a sus amigas mientras tomaban el té.

Mi bebe había resultado ser un precioso barón al que llame Trunks y que a esta fecha tenia ya tres meses de vida, no me podía quejar, amaba a mi hijo y su existencia había alegrado enormemente la mía, Trunks era un bebe fuerte y sano, mucho mas fuerte que los niños normales pero con tanto o mas amor que ellos, pues en casa, mis padres y yo lo que mas teníamos para él era cariño. Era de esperarse la fuerza de Trunks, siendo medio Saiyajin y corriendo por sus venas sangre de Vegeta, no me extrañaba que su fuerza fuera mayor a la de los demás niños, al momento de su nacimiento pedí que le cortaran la cola, pues había visto lo que Goku hacia de niño cuando veía la luna llena, hasta el propio Vegeta se había transformado en un mono gigante cuando vino la primera vez a la tierra y definitivamente quería evitar a toda cosa que algo similar pasara con mi hijo.

Diez meses han pasado desde que Vegeta se marcho, y con cada día que pasa, pierdo poco a poco mis esperanzas, tal vez él y todos tenían razón y yo soy la equivocada, tal vez él no va a volver porque en el fondo de su ser no tiene corazón y es solo un ser lleno de maldad, pero con todo y eso yo aun lo estoy esperando, y esperare hasta el día de la llegada de los androides, un día antes a esa fecha se cumplirá un año del plazo que le di, y aun quedan dos meses. Así que aun seguiré esperando.

— ¡Hija!— escuche llamar a mi padre y lo vi salir a la piscina con mi hijo en brazos y con un artefacto en la mano— mira el nuevo juguete que le construí a Trunks ¡le encanta!— dijo cuando estaba cerca mío, me dio a Trunks y dejo en el suelo el nuevo juguete de mi hijo, era un pequeño mono que al apretar un botón se movía y tiraba rayos de su boca y ojos, ver el mono me daba nostalgia, pues aunque no quisiera, después de lo que estaba pensando recién, evidentemente me recordaba a ese maldito egoísta. Trunks festejaba aplaudiendo y sonriendo, y yo de solo verlo a él tal feliz sonreí, pues la alegría de mi hijo, era mía también. Era _igual_ a su padre, Trunks había sacado mas rasgos de Vegeta que de mi, aun a su temprana edad y aunque su cabello no era azabache, su cara y carácter eran condenadamente similares a su padre.

Una explosión hizo que saltáramos en el lugar, Trunks empezó a llorar y mi padre y yo algo idiotizados por el estruendo miramos hacia todos lados, ambos vimos la estela de humo y polvo que salía del patio trasero, mi corazón se acelero todo lo que pudo. Con Trunks en mis brazos quien sorprendentemente ya no lloraba y con mi padre delante de nosotros, corrimos hasta el lugar.

En efecto era la nave que mi papá le había construido a Vegeta, estaba un poco maltratada, pero era esa, _tenía_ que ser él. Mientras mi padre corría hacia la nave yo me quede parada donde estaba, el corazón me golpeaba en el pecho a mil por hora, no lo podía creer, _diez meses_, habían pasado solo diez meses desde que se fue y el plazo que le di era de doce, él me había asegurado que volvería un año exacto después, que llegaría justo para la batalla, pero dos meses antes estaba aquí. No lo puedo creer, siento que mi corazón va a estallar ante las emociones y ante las miles de preguntas sin respuesta que se formulaban una a una en mi cabeza.

La compuerta de la nave se abrió y con la ropa rasgada, la cara sucia, el pelo enmarañado y un considerable tono muscular mas desarrollado salio Vegeta, sus facciones se veían más duras, los músculos mucho más definidos, era evidente que se había hecho más fuerte y no me quedaba duda, de que si había vuelto antes, es porque había logrado lo que quería. Pero aun así, aunque lo hubiera logrado antes, si fuera verdad lo que él me respondió después de lo que yo le dije, él habría esperado un año, se habría quedado en el espacio y habría llegado en el momento justo para la pelea. Pero _no_ lo hizo.

— ¡Vegeta! Pero muchacho que bueno que es tenerte de regreso— dijo mi padre alegremente ingresando en la nave para revisarla, Vegeta lo miro y no le dijo nada por unos segundos, estaba apunto de abrir la boca para hablar, pero inmediatamente miro hacia mí como si hubiera sentido mi presencia, que para este tiempo yo ya iba caminando hacia ellos, su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo de manera calculadora y fría. Nunca me había sentido más desnuda en toda mi vida, ni más insegura, pero aunque su mirada era fría yo me estaba quemando con ella.

Luego su atención se centro en Trunks, mi hijo que por lo general es tímido con los extraños y ante miradas muy fijas tiende a esconderse en mi pecho, ante la mirada calculadora de Vegeta no se inmuto, tal vez su instinto le decía que era su padre, tal vez él también tenia un interés peculiar en Vegeta, no lo se, pero le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo y la expresión de ambos era igual, pues Trunks había heredado la misma mirada de Vegeta. Ellos eran _iguales_. Vegeta por su parte retiro la mirada de _nuestro_ hijo y mirando a la nada me dijo frío.

— Me quede sin combustible—

— ¿Perdona?— pregunte sin entender

— Por eso vine antes— increíblemente explico

— Ah, ya veo— respondí simplemente sin saber que mas decir, no entendía como el orgulloso Saiyajin me estaba dando explicaciones

— Voy a darme un baño— y sin más se fue volando a su habitación, yo simplemente me quede viendo su musculosa espalda

_¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?_

— ¿Escuche decir a Vegeta que se quedo sin combustible?— dijo mi padre saliendo de la nave, yo casi olvidaba su existencia

— Eso dijo— respondí aun sin comprender y lo mire

— Mmm… que raro, el tanque de reserva esta absolutamente lleno, creo haberle explicado eso antes de irse— dijo acariciando al gato y regresando adentro de la nave— tal vez simplemente se le olvido— escuche decir desde dentro

De nuevo mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, era Vegeta de quien hablábamos, él _no_ se olvidaría de detalles como esos, mas cuando ha pasado su vida entera en naves espaciales, viajando de planeta en planeta, ese maldito Saiyajin orgulloso no fue capaz de admitirme que había vuelto por mi, porque _se _que es así, después de todo yo tenia razón, _solo yo_, en el fondo Vegeta tiene un corazón después de todo y tal vez una parte ya la ocupo yo y pronto la otra parte lo hará Trunks. Solo tengo que esforzarme un par de años mas, y Vegeta aceptara algún día por fin sus sentimientos. Estoy segura de ello.

**Fin.**

Bien, este es el final, no me vayan a matar, pero fue imposible para mi pensar en un final diferente, mas si tenemos en cuenta la época en la que se desarrollo todo, Vegeta para esta parte de la saga aun no aceptaba ni a Bulma ni a su hijo del todo, estaba mas pendiente en demostrar que era mas fuerte que Goku que en cualquier otra cosa, fue hasta el final de la pelea con Cell, y hasta la saga de Boo que Vegeta mostró algo de amor y una personalidad un poco menos negativa y para mi opinión mas parecida a la de Piccolo y por ende mas seria y mal humorada que malvada. Espero les haya gustado y gracias a quienes leyeron hasta el final, ¡besos! Y espero me den sus comentarios


End file.
